The Bully Wiki:Rules
As you may have recognised, The Bully is a fun project that gives users the freedom to publish their own comical material. However, in order to reduce clutter, vandalism and inappropriate material, we have enforced some rules here. Should these rules be broken, we apologise and will take action on the matter as soon as we can. If you deem any content to be excessively inappropriate, feel free to edit it out. Please also note that this wiki is not suitable for users under the age of 13. As Drdevilfx has admin status on this wiki, failure to abide by these rules will result in a punishment. Note that he is not exempt from these rules. Language Dirty language must be kept to a minimum. Minor obscenities such as "crap" or "damn" are only acceptable when they come from character speech or a location name. Stronger words such as "f**k" and similarly intense profanities from other languages are not tolerated at all. Words such as "ass" or "d**k" should only be used when referring to something related to Horrid Assmunch. Racist content Racism will only be tolerated if the racism is minor and from a character (e.g Harry Smith making fun of a Chinese person) - it will not be tolerated if it is strong and/or used in other contexts (e.g. The Fruitcake Dinosaur Kills a Shia Muslim) Sexual content Contributors are not allowed to publish extreme sexual content to this wiki. Inclusion of hugging and kissing scenes is accepted, however we won't tolerate descriptions about sexual intercourse, erections or other forms of pornography. Images and videos containing sexual material are also banned. Violent content Descriptions of moderately violent scenes are allowed, as long as they do not reference cruelty to animals. However, we will not tolerate violent images and videos. We will not tolerate episodes with names like "Harry Smith Gets a Horse And Kills It", as there was a mini episode on Horrid Assmnch with a similar name. Vandalism Vandalism in any circumstance is not acceptable here. All vandalism we discover will be reverted and repeat offenders will be blocked. Article clarity In order to maintain a professional appearance and reduce clutter, all articles on this wiki must be written and organised clearly. Minor clarity issues can easily be identified and fixed by other contributors, however if an article is extremely unclear, we may be unable to salvage its original meaning. For this reason, articles which are very unclear are likely to be deleted. Hate pages Do not create an article or talk page topic with the sole purpose of being hateful or ranting about something. This wiki is not here for you to rant about things. Claiming ownership As this wiki is a collaborative project, no user "owns" any part of it. With the exception of your own user page, you can't claim any page is yours. Though you are in charge of what goes on your user page, it must still follow the rules. Category:Browse